


【艾萨】星辰命运线

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slave！sabo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 奴隶if“七十万！”“拍卖成交！！”
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 5





	【艾萨】星辰命运线

Side·A  
欢乐与悲伤是个复杂的混合体，艾斯领略到这一点是来自于他童年的问询。  
罗杰的死是大海贼时代的开端，二十年前他的鲜血泼洒在罗格镇的广场上。  
艾斯在出海之后去那里看过一次。  
毕竟所有海贼都会去那一趟，他也一样。  
只是比起罗杰海贼王的身份，艾斯还多了一重意味。  
那天的罗格镇下了雨，艾斯看见那座处刑台还耸立着。他眨眨眼，看见上面有个被处死的男人，底下人山人海，围观他生身父亲的尸体。  
艾斯闭上眼睛，再睁开。是他自己跪在上面，低头认错。  
他的错在于什么？  
年幼时他问过萨博，那个似乎能知道一切现象原理的聪明同伴。金发的友人皱起眉头，不再计较艾斯莽头打架的事情。  
他们走在回森林的路上，艾斯踢着石子，等着一个解释。其实他不在乎答案，萨博和镇上的那些家伙不同，所以他的回答又怎么能和那些家伙想的一样。  
萨博站住，回头看他。  
“艾斯，”友人严肃地看着他，“我想不出你能有什么错，所以你没有错。”  
艾斯看着他，萨博刚掉了一颗门牙，说起话来有些漏风。他忍不住笑出了声，随即拔腿逃跑。  
萨博恍然大悟，愤怒的追在他后面，“艾斯，你给我站住！”  
“哈哈哈哈，我，我要回达旦那里了，再不回去，那个丑八怪又要烦死我了。”  
出海久了，艾斯又有点开始回忆起以前的事情。  
大概是因为路飞都已经出海了吧。  
艾斯躺在小船上看着星空，他可能永远不会承认，卡普，萨博和路飞是年幼的他最初活下去的信念支柱。  
然而那个说他并没有错的萨博死了，死在他根本不知道的时候，死在一片广阔的大海上。从那以后，有一道影子留在艾斯心里。  
比如他给黑桃海贼团配了航海士，但他还是学了一些航海术。他担心小时候萨博嘲笑他路都不认在海上迷路的事情会真的发生。  
而且当艾斯拥有了一艘漂亮的小宝贝之后，这就让独自一人出去变得方便了。  
成为白胡子旗下的二队队长不耽搁艾斯的爱好，他喜欢旅游。没什么事时，他会躺在小船上随波逐流，在每个奇妙的岛屿上冒险。  
艾斯遇到过热情好客的岛屿，带着满身的花环和酒气踉跄地跑回小船上，也去过渺无人迹的荒岛极境，五彩的光带随意飘散。偶尔，有时，他也会遇到一些岛屿。  
仿佛和高镇一样的岛屿。  
若不是缺了食水，他才不会踏上卡美罗那*这座麻烦的地方。  
艾斯背着背包，一脸阴沉。好久没穿上身的衬衣让他实在有些龇牙咧嘴，路边的摊贩看他这样都不敢招呼他。  
讨厌的香水气味到处都是，艾斯捏住鼻子，忍下了一个喷嚏。  
贵族牵着奴隶颐指气使，老狗一样到处留味。艾斯愤然地转头，买下了一整个摊位的鹿肉。  
“一共是三万四千贝利，先生。”看摊的小姑娘怯生生地提醒他，两条金发的小辫子一翘一翘的。  
那种金色浅淡，很像萨博。  
那个念头如流水从他头脑里轻轻溜走，艾斯掏出了四万贝利塞给那个女孩，他笑起来，阴影散去，显出活泼开朗的本性。  
“不用找了，送给你这样一个漂亮姑娘吧。”  
然而女孩一下白了脸，坐在后面的胖子站起来，笑容猥琐，“哎，伊琳娜，客人是看上你了吗？”  
伊琳娜后退一步，发出一阵金属撞击的声音。  
艾斯才看见她的脚上拷着镣铐，锁链晃动起来发出了声音。  
胖子还看着他，双手相搓，“六千贝利可以来个全套，客人需要现在就去吗？啊……”他错读了艾斯的沉默，“或者晚点？您放心，这里的旅店我都熟悉，预约上门服务，当然可以。”  
“不。不用了。”艾斯从牙齿里挤出来，拎起鹿肉转身就走。  
胖子茫然的声音还在他后面响起，“客人？客人，那您需要什么……我还认识一些别的好货……客人……客……”  
艾斯越走越快，他穿梭在各个小巷里，意图甩脱黏在他后脑上的那个声音，和那么一瞬间重回来的念头。

伊琳娜的头发浅淡明亮，就像萨博。  
六千贝利，当然可以，客人。

艾斯觉得快吐了，喉咙里泛起酸味，胃部一阵阵抽搐。他早该知道，卡美罗那就是这样的地方，天龙人的残渣垃圾倾倒在这里，催生出一堆蛆虫。  
他随意地推开一扇面前的门，想要躲进去缓口气，接着艾斯眼前一黑。  
“……成交！五十三万成交！”一团黑暗里，正中央的舞台明亮非凡，主持人激情澎湃地敲下小木锤。“恭喜044号买家，拍下这位美丽动人的舞者！”  
他妈的，艾斯恼火，他进了最不应该进的门。  
“那我们请出下一件商品！不要错过这绝佳的打折机会，我们永远有惊喜给到你们！”  
垂泪的舞女被匆匆牵下展览台，另一个人被拉到了主持人的身边。  
艾斯下意识的看了一眼，随即停下推门，开始怀疑自己是否出现了什么幻觉，或者他生病了，一种可能叫做“萨博幻视综合征”的病，能把一切金发联系到萨博。  
金发的青年站在那里，他的双手，脖子，脚腕都带着镣铐，穿着一身破旧的毫无标识的白色衣服。  
但他有一种痕迹，写在浑身上下的细节。  
艾斯死死地盯着他，金色长发弯曲的弧度，轻浅的肤色，站在那里的姿态，嘴唇抿住的形状。  
然而他站在那里，低着头，任由阴影笼罩。  
他的每一根线条都柔顺服帖，身上的锁链甚至没有一丝晃动，无声无息，安静的就像个真正的物品。  
“我要特别说明，这是来自天上的货物，使用年限长达十年！先生们，女士们，这可是超大的优势啊，结实耐用，经验丰富！服从性绝佳，买了他，绝不会浪费您的每一个贝利！”  
主持人满意地看见下面的贵族们显出一些骚动。“那么我来做下货物介绍，来自东海的成年人类，20岁，擅长财务，男性，187cm，136斤*，名字是萨博！”  
惊雷一样，艾斯全身的血液一下冲到头顶，头脑里一片嗡嗡作响。他几乎没听到主持人落槌开拍的声音。  
“……九六折优惠，四十八万起拍！”  
拍卖者们交头接耳，以挑剔的目光捡练货物的不完美之处。  
主持人见此，向旁边做了个手势。站在萨博身后的人了然的上前一步，一把抓住金色的长发往下一扯，直接粗暴地把青年的脸暴露在灯光之下。  
青年被迫抬起头，露出一双浅蓝色的眼睛。  
艾斯敬畏地看着他。  
圆圆的眼睛，跟小时候一模一样。一片淡淡的伤疤横过左眼上方，几乎不影响青年出色的样貌。还有些伤疤的痕迹没入衣服遮盖下有些瘦窄的身躯。  
几位贵妇人窃笑起来，开始举牌。

——是萨博。  
艾斯抓住这根最短的线头，抽出了答案。他还盯着萨博，全心全意。  
“044号五十二万！”  
“078号出五十六万！好，还有更高的吗？”  
“五十七万，102号小姐出五十七万。”  
没有什么再多的想法了，他吞了吞口水，夺回萨博的小人开始跟其他拼命表达的思绪打架。

出手会被视为四皇对政府的挑衅。  
动起来，夺回萨博！  
不能动手。  
萨博？这是什么样子！  
萨博你在干嘛呢，挣脱他啊，为什么动也不动！  
不要再喊价了！  
你们以为那是谁啊！  
那是萨博！！

凝视着远处的萨博忽然动了。  
他眯了眯眼睛，隔着数百个卖家，整个喧闹的卖场。那双平静的蓝眼直直地看向了艾斯。  
艾斯望进那双沉静空白的蓝色里。  
他屏住呼吸，不知道该怎么办，脑子里太多的想法阻塞住表达。艾斯迎着萨博的目光，却根本看不出来对方的想法。  
……任何他想像的情绪，惶恐不安，愤怒绝望，都不存在于那双眼睛里，平板安静的宛如死水。  
萨博对艾斯的出现没有表达出任何的期待和失望。  
艾斯的心往下坠落，接着萨博移开了视线。  
他重新垂下了目光，甚至没去看近在眼前的贵妇人。她摇着扇子，喊出六十万的最高价。  
“六十万，六十万，我再重复一遍，六十万，还有比六十万更高的价格吗？倒数三秒，三，二，——”

“七十万。”*

主持人震惊地抬高槌子，张望着，看到角落里举着牌子的艾斯。贵妇人气愤地瞪了艾斯一眼，嘟囔了一句“败家子”。  
“022号喊价七十万！还有吗？七十万！”  
“五，四，三，二，一，拍卖成交！”  
主持人落槌，艾斯的手抖了一下。  
他把萨博买了下来了，只用了七十万贝利。  
他买了一个货物，一个奴隶。  
是萨博。

Side·S  
他很快就会被转卖给下一个贵族。  
这一切都……还可以。  
作为一位存活了接近十年的天龙人的奴隶而言。  
萨博还活着，四肢健全，至少运气还足以在被天龙人扔掉之后不至于沦落到巴尔的摩*。  
在离开玛丽乔亚，从码头转运到商铺的路上，萨博望向了那一小扇窗户。街道上人来人往，和玛丽乔亚不太一样。忽然他看到了一个人，一个看起来格格不入的黑发青年。  
萨博绞尽脑汁地试图给他找一个形容词，但他找不到。那是一种无法形容的感觉，他走在人群之中又和人群隔开，像一阵风穿行其中。  
就连他的神情也不一样，更灵动，变化多端和……愤怒？  
萨博盯着他，心里一跳，他明白了。  
这是一个海贼，在海上驰骋的海贼。  
他站起来，想多看仔细一些。  
马车转过一个弯，萨博不由得发出一声叹息，他看不见那个人了。他抑制住失落的感觉，坐回了地上。  
萨博站在明亮的展示台上，光将每张狂热的面孔映照得清清楚楚，别无二致。  
萨博知道自己的优势，他擅长数字。这一点能帮助他在新的地方顺利活下去，如果能做出什么“贡献”，他还能得到一些好的食物和衣服，不用忍饥挨冻。  
说真的，那不是什么很好的体验。食物是主人奖赏的标准，萨博不想回想起那些为了食物屈服的过程。  
萨博已经了解活下去的秘诀，服从命令，低头闭嘴。忍耐一切。  
但……也许是早上下船的那一阵风，萨博垂下眼睛。  
然后呢？  
他会活着，没错。只是作为一个奴隶，习惯性地跪在地上，锁在桌旁计算永无止境的数字，一心只为了吃饱和穿暖。  
那就和玛丽乔亚又有什么区别？他只是从一个牢笼被运到另一个牢笼，仍然是一个奴隶。  
在玛丽乔亚的奴隶们日夜干活，从不停歇。每隔一段时间，总有一些人受不了了，发了疯地试图逃跑，然后就死了。  
费舍尔泰格从来就只有一个。  
萨博看得出那些人发疯的迹象，喃喃自语着家人，伙伴和自由，露出哭泣的表情。然后过几天，萨博就再也看不到他们的面孔了。

“别这么做。”曾有一次，萨博试图阻止一个女孩。她抓着一个吊坠，半心半意地凿石块。  
“这里离海面落差太大，不管你打算怎么做，那都不可能成功。”  
萨博嘴唇不动，小声地劝告她，指了指项圈。哪怕是强壮的鱼人，也无法从爆炸的项圈下存活。  
女孩青色的脸庞微微一笑，“谢谢你”。她弓着腰向萨博这边挤。  
萨博皱眉，他这边距离悬崖更近。  
“我想回家。”女孩忽然说，“我家在鱼人岛，你知道鱼人岛吗？那就在这里往下一万米的深海中。”  
“如果我沉下去，会不会沉到鱼人岛的海底呢？”  
她神情恍惚地看着脚下的云海，视线似乎穿透层层白云，直望到海底的深处。  
萨博喉咙发干，“死了的话，就再也见不到你的家人了。”  
她站直了身躯，对萨博露出笑容，“我不指望被解救的自由，只求死亡的解脱。”  
她跳了下去。  
萨博冲过去，想抓住她，但没有成功。  
他不记得父母亲友，一睁开眼就只知道如何做一个奴隶，如何忍受挨打，习惯饥饿和死亡。  
折磨他的只有永无止境的活计，不是他未曾拥有的自由和家人。  
可那种痛苦，那到底是什么样的痛苦？

萨博没去听人们喊出的价格，直到他感觉有一道灼热的目光落在身上。  
是那个黑发海贼。  
他看起来跟这里没有任何关系，麦色的肌肤绝不是这些娇气的贵族们拥有的，他也很英俊，尽管眉毛紧皱着，整个人好像非常怔忡。  
大海是个非常适合他的词，如此自由和广阔。  
所以，别再盯着看了。萨博想，一个卑微低下的奴隶跟他没有任何可以比较的，不要看他了。  
萨博移开视线，心浮气躁。  
也许，这会是一个机会。  
找到钥匙，打开项圈，逃到海上，去见见鱼人岛，去当一个海贼，一个作家，一个记者，拥有做什么都可以的自由。  
然后有一天——他可能会和那个黑发青年再见面，在某个酒吧里，互相请杯酒。  
那会比现在好很多。  
一个贵族，一座海岛，比不可跨越的红土大陆，天上的玛丽乔亚狭小得多。  
萨博深呼吸，首先他得准备好面对下一位主人。

Side·A  
艾斯有些发呆的跟着代理人去处理交接，他掏出钱包，加上几颗宝石凑齐了七十万贝利。  
对方见惯了意外，对一个付钱的海贼绝不多事，反倒喜笑颜开的问他，“先生，贵客，请问您是现在带走还是送到您的居住地址呢？放心，我们绝对会保证货物的安全送达。”  
艾斯忍住反胃的感觉，十分不耐烦：“我现在就带走”。  
萨博闻言，从角落里向他走了过来。锁链晃动，发出哗啦哗啦的响声。代理人屁颠屁颠地拿过锁链的另一端，放在艾斯手上。  
艾斯很想丢掉，只能捏着指头边边拿锁链，避开了站在眼前的萨博的视线。  
“……”  
“……”  
“客人？客人是有什么问题吗？”  
“呃，我，我，”艾斯看看萨博，期盼：“你有什么想说的？”  
然而这句话似乎打开了什么开关。  
站在那里的萨博忽然露出一个微笑，声音轻快，“您给的价格太高了，我既不是处男，床技也并不丰富。”  
“主人。”他补充。  
艾斯做不出反应，代理人率先一步，“啪”甩给萨博一个耳光：“你胡说八道什么，叫你做不会学吗？”  
萨博顺从地低头，“抱歉，先生。我希望主人能对我的使用情况了解清楚。”  
“……”  
这是什么超现实的情况，艾斯想，怎么会这样。  
“钥匙呢？”  
艾斯匆匆换了话题。  
“呃，客人，我们能转交给您的都已经钱货两讫了。”  
“还有他的钥匙！”艾斯难以置信，他做了那么多事，忍了刚刚那个巴掌，不就是为了从正当的途径救下萨博吗？  
“我可是海——，海上的船员。他这样我能带上船吗？爆炸了我的船怎么办！”  
萨博沉默的站在旁边，悄悄握紧了手。  
“这是，天上的货物。”代理人露出为难的神色，谨慎地提醒艾斯，作为能应付每一个挑剔客人的优秀售货员，“意思是，这跟一般的货物不同，是被世界贵族使用过的二次货物，您明白吗？”  
一股电流穿过艾斯的脊背，被美化的来自天上的货物只不过是天龙人奴隶的另一种说法，可是萨博怎么会是天龙人的奴隶。  
“我们作为中间人会帮世界贵族清理他们不要的货物，但是客人，我们接到手的只有货物。”他还咬重了那个该死的词，“不过，请你放心，经过多次证明，项圈的爆炸并不会引发火灾。”  
“你确定没有钥匙？”艾斯咬牙确认，得到了对方的答复。“从来没有那个必要”。  
“好。”  
下一秒，艾斯一拳打飞了他，直接打穿了一堵墙。  
“萨博……”  
他去看萨博，担心他觉得失望。  
然而萨博低着头，面无表情地盯着地板，一动不动，呼吸声却越来越轻浅急促。  
他呼吸得这么快，会喘不过气的。  
“萨博？萨博！你冷静下来，没事的！”  
艾斯着急地伸手，想要稳住萨博。  
可一看到他伸过来的手，萨博就猛地往后一退。随即萨博反应过来，惊恐的蓝眼抬起看着艾斯。  
他的呼吸声强抑住，脸色苍白。  
艾斯更加担心。  
下一秒萨博张了张嘴，没发出声音，倒了下去。  
艾斯扑过去接住萨博，觉得这一切真是糟糕透了。

Side·S  
“这小子的伤还没养好吧，直接烙印会不会死？”  
“干你的活！只是一个小鬼罢了，死就死了呗。”  
背上剧烈的疼痛炸裂开来，流窜全身，疼得眼泪鼻涕全部流下，视野蒙白，耳边传来撕裂的惨叫声，原来是他自己的声音。  
疼啊，太疼了！  
为什么，发生了什么，他是谁，他在哪里，有没有人可以救救他！好痛！  
……  
萨博睁开眼，干涩的眼睛在白光的刺激下渗出眼泪。  
一个人看着他。  
下一刻，萨博的意识回笼，他想起了之前发生的事情。在得知不可能找到钥匙之后，他居然在新主人的面前精神动摇到昏了过去。  
他一下出了冷汗。  
萨博顾不上去看别的，他从床上滚下来，跪在地上，双手放在地上，额头贴着手背。  
“对不起，对不起，抱歉，我不是故意的，主人。”  
“萨博！”主人震惊地大喊，“你在做什么？”  
“对不起，抱歉，抱歉，对不起，对不起……”  
他做错了事，萨博应该向主人道歉，否则就会受罚。  
他一点也不想那样。  
“不要这样，”主人放低了声音，就像在恳求。“别，萨博，起来。我不会，”他吞了吞口水，“我不会罚你的，我在让医生看看你。”  
主人对奴隶做什么都是允许的，所以萨博服从了这个命令，坐到了旁边的椅子上。  
这里就是……医院？可以治疗除了天龙人以外的人的地方？  
萨博低头，习惯性避开别人的目光，小心翼翼地打量着周围。白色的墙壁，还有好多穿着白色衣服的医生，护士，门外走过几个病人。  
他们看起来都不像是贵族。  
“咳，好吧，我看过这位……了。”医生不知道怎么称呼萨博，终于还是模糊了过去。“没有什么大问题。”  
主人又在皱眉，“但是你跟我说，萨博他营养不良，血小板低，肩胛骨和腕骨，踝骨都有增生。”  
啊，这个，萨博想没什么大不了的，所有奴隶都会有这些问题。  
“这些是问题，但是短时间解决不了。”医生给了艾斯一张纸。“愿意的话，补充营养，多晒太阳。”  
“还有就是，”医生看了一眼萨博，欲言又止。“至少换个轻点的镣铐，这个太重了。”  
“……好。”主人捏着那张纸，又想起什么，追着医生出去。  
这个病房里，只剩下了萨博，独自一人。  
现在所有的声音都离他远去了，萨博愣愣地盯着墙壁，微笑掉了下来，手心里浅色的指甲掐痕刺痛，头脑里一团乱麻。  
他想知道，他还能，他还可以做点什么吧？  
（他努力了。）  
但所有的想法都被现实吞噬，恶心感从胃里翻腾上来，萨博捂住嘴，背上陈年的烙印又像第一天那样灼痛起来，提醒他注定的身份。  
他是天龙人的奴隶，他永远都会是一个奴隶。  
没有钥匙，萨博就不可能解开项圈。当他走在任何地方，他不能离开他的主人，不能逃跑，每一个看到他的人都会从他脖子上沉重的项圈知道——他是一个奴隶。  
萨博重复过去无数次的动作，轻轻摸索着陈旧的项圈。他感觉嘴里泛出酸味和铁锈的味道。  
他将永远是一个……奴隶。  
萨博死死地咬住嘴唇，控制呼吸，不敢发出一点声音，只有眼泪从眼眶里滚滚流下。  
他被打造成奴隶，就算一个人也不敢哭出声，不敢发出任何一点“杂音”。  
他一直都忍受着施加给肉体与精神的痛苦。  
但今天，今天终于跨过了精神的那根线，这一切都太过了。  
他欺骗自己一切还好，一切都还正常，但那根本不是可以忍受的东西。他崩溃了，过去像扎在皮肤下的长针，它们戳破了薄薄的皮肤，插了出来。  
没有什么是好的，萨博感觉自己从内到外的被打碎了。麻木的心彻底的空了下去，像黑洞漩涡吞进了所有的绝望。  
而新的主人……又会带他多久呢？  
被他拍下的时候，萨博很意外。也许会有些海贼会采用奴隶，但他看起来不是那种海贼。  
所以，萨博本以为这会是个好的开始。他是个好心的海贼，出于某种原因而愿意花七十万贝利把他救下来。  
只是萨博运气不好。  
像那样的海贼，萨博不觉得他会把萨博带上船，而没有钥匙，他也没办法放走萨博。一旦他离开萨博，项圈就会爆炸。。  
那么，萨博抱紧自己，茫茫的想，最好的打算。  
他会再换一个主人，一个或许会对他还不错的主人。  
对他不错，对奴隶不错，但会使用奴隶的主人。  
那就可以接受了吗？那就足够了吗？这就是萨博可以继续忍受下去，假装一切都还过得去的答案吗。

“我只求死的解脱。”  
那个女孩朦胧梦幻的表情浮现在萨博脑海中。

Side·A

艾斯蹲在森林最高那棵树的尖梢上，拿着电话虫。他不能在医院和有人的地方打，涉及到萨博之后，艾斯就很小心谨慎。  
不想让别人窥视那样的萨博，太脆弱易碎了。艾斯生出强烈的保护欲，害怕萨博摧折在任何风吹草动里。  
“噗噜噗噜噗噜噗噜～”  
“嗒～喂，yoi？”  
一个慵懒的男声接了电话。  
“马尔科，是我，艾斯。”艾斯松了一口气，又有点语塞。“我……”  
“艾斯，发生了什么事？”马尔科听出了他的为难，轻轻地推了他一把。  
“好吧，你知道有什么办法可以处理掉……烙印和项圈吗？”艾斯放轻声音，示意马尔科找个没人的地方，才问出这个问题。  
“那种会爆炸的项圈，我没有钥匙。”艾斯事后不死心地去翻了仓库，那里的钥匙没有能对上的。  
想到就来气，什么垃圾，艾斯翻白眼。  
“……”  
“艾斯，你不会惹了世界贵族吧？”马尔科挑眉，“问这种根本不像是你会问的问题，我怎么想都觉得你是打了世界贵族。”  
马尔科忧心起来，开始担心小弟弟的生命安全。  
“没有。”艾斯否认的很快，他真的没有，但这不失为一种打算，嗯，等他搞清楚到底是哪个混蛋天龙人。  
“情况有点复杂，总之我买了一个天龙人奴隶，但卖家没有钥匙。”  
这听起来也不像是你会干的事情，但姑且就这么放过去，马尔科腹诽。  
“烙印没办法。”马尔科给出了和那个医生一样的答复，“太阳海贼团也只是覆盖烙印，也有人会选择割掉皮肤，但暂时还没有普遍的方法可以修复。”  
艾斯划掉了心里的一些打算，那他可选的就只有稀少的恶魔果实。可遇而不可求。  
“至于项圈，我听说过利用霸气的一种开锁技术。”马尔科迟疑了一会，“但具体的操作，我只能跟你猜了。”  
“没关系，有就行。”艾斯长舒一口气，他还可以在自己身上试到成功，“我会再晚点回去，二队那边让萨奇管一下。”  
“萨奇肯定会很‘高兴’，yoi。”马尔科笑了，“等你回来。”  
艾斯收起电话虫，很高兴伙伴的可靠，但一转念想到当下的情况，不免有些低落。

他走回医院，看见萨博还坐在那把椅子上，望着窗户外的街景。旁边桌上护士送来的看护餐还放着，看上去已经凉了。  
艾斯不太舒服，“你……”他卡了一下，思考怎么说更好。“你应该吃了它。”  
萨博突破性的仅仅是抖了一下，这才拿起勺子喝汤。他喝得尽可能的快，但又力图保持一种平静的姿态，以免引起主人的反感。  
艾斯坐到另一边，等他吃完。  
说实话，艾斯真的不懂怎么和现在的萨博交流，他甚至怀疑他们其实根本没有交流上。  
萨博是在对他交流，还是对一个名义上的主人交流？艾斯不愿去想萨博跪在世界贵族的脚边。  
这两天发生的事实在是超出了艾斯的想象，他一闭上眼就会想起那副景象，医生剪开了萨博的衣服，露出背上的烙印，还有那些伤疤。  
他认出来的就有烧伤，鞭伤和一些割痕。  
他强迫自己回忆起代理人说的每一个词，细细琢磨，他会忍不住去想过去每个欢乐的时刻萨博的处境，而一旦他这么想了。  
艾斯只感觉自己背叛了萨博。  
是他不称职地抛弃了萨博。  
若是这样，那么萨博不愿意跟他多说什么也可以理解。艾斯……艾斯可以理解这点，他会接受萨博不想承认以前的决定。  
“我在后街租了一个房子，待会出院之后就去那边暂住吧。”  
“好的，主——”萨博下意识的微笑。  
“别叫我那个！”艾斯头疼，“叫我艾斯，或者什么都可以，别叫我主人。”  
萨博为难，微笑有些垮，“好、好的，……波特卡斯先生。我吃完了。”  
艾斯没想到这个词比主人更让他难受，这还是第一次萨博称呼他波特卡斯。他心口闷闷的，深呼吸几口都缓不过来。  
但艾斯没得选了，他别扭地拿着锁链，带着萨博从医院走回住房那边。路上艾斯都快炸毛了，他老觉得别人盯着他和萨博。  
房子是他找了一天的，它一侧靠近城镇边缘，走上5分钟的路就能到达城镇，另一侧也很容易深入森林，总的来说是个方便生活又掩人耳目的地方。  
唯一不太好的是它距离黑街那种地方也很近，算是混杂地区。  
“萨博你过来。”  
艾斯关上门，转身抓起萨博的手，在医院他没法这么做，手指化作漆黑的钢铁，“可能会有点疼，你忍住。”  
“……嗯。”萨博温顺的一动不动，看着艾斯捏断了手镣的锁头。  
“铛铛”铁镣掉到地上发出声音，艾斯赶紧搓搓萨博的手腕，嘀咕，“应该没压到吧。”  
艾斯看了又看，确定还好之后趁热打铁，如法炮制，松开了脚镣。  
“好了，萨博。”  
艾斯笑着抬头，蹲在地上看向盯着手脚的萨博，“这下轻松了吧？”  
“……”萨博看着他，有些傻乎乎的样子，连那个微笑都没有摆上去。他动了动手，又挪了挪脚，眼睛往镣铐上飘忽不定。  
长久不见天日的手腕和脚踝显出苍白的颜色，日积月累的磨痕和茧子环绕在皮肤上面，艾斯心疼不已。  
镣铐带着陈旧的磨损，和挥之不去的血锈斑痕。艾斯知道那一定来自萨博的血，是他无数次磨破皮肤留下来的血。  
“我现在没办法给你打开项圈，但至少，镣铐只是普通的钢铁，我还是可以弄开的。”  
“谢谢。”萨博第一次用双眼看向了艾斯，端正地说，“波特卡斯先生。”  
“你不那么笑，看起来好多了。”  
他脱口而出，萨博眨眨眼，正要挂上去的微笑卡住。  
“呃，就……没什么，对了，萨博你在医院呆了两天了，先去洗澡吧。”  
艾斯赶紧指着淋浴间，想让萨博早点换掉那身衣服。  
萨博一听，很干脆的开始当着艾斯的面脱衣服。医院的病号服丢在地上，露出白皙劲瘦的上身。  
尽管有着这样那样的问题，萨博还是看起来相当英俊。金色的半长发比少年时的短卷更夺目，过瘦的体态并没有让他看起来干瘪，只多添了一份伶仃的病态美。  
艾斯甚至觉得他身上的伤疤恰到好处的修饰出凛冽的感觉。  
记忆里在浴室互相打闹的两个小鬼换成了眼前的萨博，艾斯不知为何一阵心慌意乱。  
萨博准备脱裤子的时候，“等等等等，先进浴室吧，别着凉了。”  
艾斯脸红地把萨博推进浴室，“衣服我会放在门口，你记得穿。”  
“我出门去买点东西——”  
艾斯跑出门外，按住砰砰的心脏，在心里给自己壮气，这话只有一半是借口！  
他确实需要买点东西，不过其中还有些非法的玩意。为了练开锁，艾斯需要去偷几副项圈。  
他还记得那个仓库在哪里。

Side·S  
这平和的半个月就像梦一样。  
波特卡斯给了萨博钥匙也准备了一些书，告诉他愿意出去就出去，愿意看看书就看书，如果有别的需求就告诉他。  
萨博不知道波特卡斯能在这里待多久，距离他被转交给下一位主人又有多少时间。  
盘旋在他脑海里的，是前几天以来冷静地考虑死亡的方法。  
跳海太不现实，萨博不觉得自己能有机会去海边。或者，换句话说，一个独身的奴隶是否可以安全地走到海边去。  
至于药物，他没有钱。就算让波特卡斯代买，恐怕他会起疑心的。  
萨博不想让波特卡斯知道他的打算，他绝对会拦着的。  
那么就跳楼吧，萨博推定。  
根据以前看到的那些意外掉落的结果来看，只要姿势运用得当，五米以上的高度就足够了。  
奇妙的是，萨博竟然从这种寻思死亡的思考中品出一点自由的感觉。如同他走在商店中，随意挑商品，一切只遵从他的想法。  
若不能拥有自由的生，那也要有死的自由。  
剩下的，就是等待时机。  
萨博想到这里，看了看窗外，发现天快要黑了，可波特卡斯还没有回来。  
在这里住了几天之后，萨博适应了一些与波特卡斯的相处，没有跪下，没有服侍，没有挨打和责骂。  
他无所适从。  
新主人好像把他当成一个孩子来对待，给他足够的食物和衣服，还有书籍。  
萨博不明白波特卡斯为什么还不把他送走，他多留一天就会贪恋一天这样的处境，而那会在之后的日子彻底毁了他。  
既不敢寻求死亡，又无法面对生活。  
然而萨博的另一半却又暗中期待，再多一天吧，忘记项圈，松开镣铐假装他自己是个正常的普通人，那滋味实在太美妙。  
品尝得越美妙，失去的镣铐就越沉重。  
萨博几次站起来，又坐下去，看看门口，又去看窗外。  
没有他的影子。  
往常再怎么样，波特卡斯也应该回来了。  
波特卡斯……是走了吗？就像他来如一阵风，所以离去也像无声无息的细雨。  
他控制不住的想到当初初见的那个画面，波特卡斯走在人群之中，翩行不沾衣。  
萨博生出荒谬的念头，波特卡斯心血来潮地买下了他，给了他一个住所，然后，有一天，他醒悟了，觉得这一切都非常好笑。  
于是，他走了，走去了大海，回到他的伙伴那里。  
联系他们的细线断裂，这样一切就结束了，到此为止了。  
不！！  
萨博感到心跳猛然加速，呼吸紊乱，手开始颤抖，胸口闷痛起来。  
他意识到恐慌发作了。  
“呼……啊呼……哈……呼啊……”  
萨博丢开书，捂着心口，勉力思考，他得转移注意力，不要紧张，放松，放松下来，波特卡斯不是这样的人。  
放松，深呼吸，像波特卡斯教的，呼——吸——呼——  
萨博从喉咙里发出一阵古怪的气音，好吧，他没见过什么人，但，但波特卡斯不一样，对吗？他让萨博有一种熟悉感，一种萨博从来没有过的自在感。  
他的眼里是有“萨博”存在的。  
萨博愿意相信他。  
出于直觉和一点点的勇气。  
吸——呼——吸——呼——  
“呼……呼……哈啊……”心跳放慢了，萨博伏在窗户边平复呼吸。  
此时门咔哒一声开了。  
波特卡斯急匆匆走进来。  
萨博欣喜地看着他，心脏酸涩地膨胀起来，又有一点高兴和期待落地。  
这复杂情绪的奔涌，让萨博终于明白为时已晚。  
他曾警告自己不能沉溺于此，他正计划着自己的死亡，可为何他又一天天的等下去，一个决定去死的人难道还怕他的主人伤心？难道还会高兴地看那些送给他的书？  
他的恐慌来源于自身被丢弃还是来源于失去波特卡斯？  
萨博求知于己身，不得不问出最后的问题。  
究竟把波特卡斯当做主人，还是当做……  
当做一个更为珍贵的存在。  
萨博缓缓直起身，第一次主动发出疑问，“您去哪了？”  
萨博甚至没有称呼他波特卡斯先生了。  
“噢，萨博，对不起，我晚了。”艾斯道歉，“路上遇到了认识的人，帮她摆脱了点麻烦。”

Side·A  
“麻烦大吗？”  
萨博居然在追问他，担忧艾斯。  
这大概是个好迹象，萨博没有跪着，没有从椅子上站起来，还在对他发问。  
“没什么，是见过一次的女士。有几个不礼貌的家伙在追着她，我帮忙打发了。”  
艾斯不想说奴隶，但萨博似乎感觉到了。  
“您是个好人呢。”他沉默一会。  
“我不是什么好人，我是个海贼。”艾斯耸耸肩，“我只做我想做的事。”  
但萨博今天有点奇怪，是那种比之前的古怪更奇怪的样子。  
“包括买下我吗？”他微微歪头，带上那种笑容。“因为什么呢，可怜吗？”  
“您需要我做什么呢？我能为您做什么？”萨博自顾自的问，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的看着艾斯。  
“……像您这样的人，我能做什么呢？”  
“不，不！”艾斯有点抓狂，他闹不懂为什么跟萨博解释不清楚，“我不需要你做什么，萨博。我只需要你照顾好自己，好吗？”  
“……”  
萨博默然，抛出根本的问题。  
“那您为什么要留下我？搭把手买下我，也是心血来潮吧。”  
“当然不是！萨博，我做这些，难道你不知道吗？”艾斯睁大眼睛，这会需要什么理由吗？  
“您何必做到这种地步！”萨博的声音颤抖，好像闹不明白的是他而不是艾斯。“我是个释放不了的奴隶，无论怎样做，都无法改变。”  
“如您所见，我的项圈根本没有钥匙。不管您准备怎么安排我，我都愧对您的好意。”萨博的话割开了艾斯的皮肤，萨博的每一个字都在将他推远，说得他们比陌生人还不如。  
“你是这么想的吗？”  
“我做了什么，萨博？”艾斯越来越困惑焦躁，“我看到你，所以把你买下来了，我想要照顾你，我想要这一切都变得更好。”  
“我做得还远远不够。”  
“那就把它留给更需要的人吧。”萨博冷淡地拒绝了艾斯。“比如你的伙伴，你的船长，不是吗？”  
“伟大的四皇白胡子旗下的二队队长，火拳艾斯。”  
太生疏了。  
艾斯的耳边嗡嗡作响，萨博的话就像一个耳光，那些自傲的名头被用作刀剑刺穿艾斯。  
多日来萨博的表现，那些礼貌，害怕，恐惧在此刻撕开艾斯的心，他忍了太久。  
“够了，萨博！”  
什么您啊，什么波特卡斯，萨博你说这些话是为了讽刺吗？  
艾斯感到无法呼吸。  
萨博紧紧地抓住自己，压抑住害怕，纹丝不动。  
“我错了。”愤怒在几个呼吸间融化成眼泪，艾斯垂下肩膀，绝望地说，“对不起，我没有去找你。”  
但他能怪萨博吗？艾斯问自己。  
遇到萨博之后的每时每刻，艾斯都会忍不住去想，如果，如果他去找了萨博，如果他在爆炸的时候在那里，如果他去过玛丽乔亚。  
每一个如果，都让蜷缩在床角睡觉的萨博身上变幻出另一个样子。  
不是现在这样的消瘦沉默，柔顺听话。  
不要这样，原谅我吧，叫我艾斯吧。艾斯强撑住脸上的表情，对萨博这么想。  
他不敢说，他怕萨博让他离开，他怕萨博再一次离开他，宁愿作陌路的别离。  
“我以为你死了。”艾斯走近萨博，当日的恐惧卷土重来，一日更比一日崭新，“可是，萨博，你活下来了。”  
艾斯跪在萨博面前，温柔地撩起萨博的长发，发丝柔顺地滑过艾斯的手指，露出青年消瘦的脸庞。  
他再一次爱上那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“你活着，我多么高兴啊。”艾斯低声说，“可是你活得好辛苦，这都是我的错。”  
“你说，你能为我做什么？我倒要反过来问问，萨博。我又能为你做什么？我错过了你十年啊。”  
艾斯摸过萨博的脸颊，下巴，肩膀，这上面每一点伤痕艾斯都不知情。  
“跟我说说话吧，对我像从前那样微笑，叫我艾斯，和我一起，我们去大海上，去世界各地吧。”  
“这就是我能向你乞求的。”  
“作为艾斯，仅仅是艾斯。”  
艾斯低头，吻上萨博的手指，献上他长久以来，暗淡无光的爱恋。  
他交出自己的心，等待着接下来萨博说出的每一个字。

Side·S  
“那小鬼快死了吧。”看守喝醉了，嘻嘻哈哈地互相八卦。萨博那时发了高烧，躺在地上，眼前一片光怪陆离的红色。“真可怜，听说来自东海？”  
“嗨，顶撞了世界贵族还能说什么，怪他运气不好吧。”另一个看守摆摆手，“反正也是个孤儿，从来没听他喊过谁的名字。”  
不，不对。  
萨博想，他还有……他还有谁呢？  
没有父母，不是人们生来便有的，是千载难逢的相遇，是宁愿放弃自己也要保护的人……  
闷热断绝了所有感觉，看守的声音渐渐消失在耳边，萨博坠入梦中，松开了手中的风筝线。  
萨博一直以为没有谁在等待着他，就连想到回家都极度抗拒。  
他被告知的名字从何而来，他从哪里来，他原来是个怎样的人。  
一切都埋葬在玛丽乔亚昏暗的地下，萨博生活其中，挣扎其中，十年里他竭尽所能地帮过一些人，也对一些人失败过。他们感谢他，祝愿他有一天能脱离这里。  
这是所有奴隶最高的祝福与心愿。  
但萨博始终不知道他脱离这里，该去哪里。  
现在，黑发的青年靠在他的小腿上，奉献的意味显露无遗。  
萨博光是在波特卡斯讲述的过程中保持安静就竭尽全力，他想跪下道歉，为自己大逆不道的辩驳争论，想要告诉波特卡斯先生，你找错人了。  
上天会对他这么好吗？他们竟然都能把这对彼此的相遇称为奇迹吗？还只是阴差阳错呢？  
萨博沉默的任由主人撩起他的头发，不断怀疑着自身。他想象不出一个年幼时生活得快乐而又自由的自己。  
萨博拼命地回想，越过辛苦的劳作，饥饿和寒冷，翻过成百上千个一模一样的黑暗日子。  
在那之前，在他变得沉默寡言，服从命令之前，还要之前，甚至在他从牢狱之中睁开眼睛之前。  
把它们找出来，萨博咬住牙齿，急切地寻求真相，残酷的逼迫自己深入大脑更深处的区域。  
是，或不是。  
没有中间地带，萨博不接受欺骗，也绝不想欺骗波特卡斯，只有冰冷的真相会揭露一切的结果。  
是奇迹，还是……  
他生命中再一次的痴心妄想。  
萨博慢慢抽回被吻住的手，低头看向失落的青年。  
“艾斯……”萨博念出主人的名字，刺痛的电流从舌尖蔓延，莫名的怀念感。“艾斯。”  
脑海中被封锁的大门显露了出来，打开门锁的答案——  
就在眼前。  
银灰色的双眼静静地看着他。  
艾斯的眼睛是银灰色的。  
银灰色，艾斯的眼睛的颜色。  
记忆的锁应声而落，被珍而重之存放起来的记忆没有丝毫的瑕疵，闪闪发光。那些模糊不清的画面与澎湃的情感，拥有它们的感觉恍如隔世。  
萨博用力地握紧艾斯的手，几欲折断。他一半残破的灵魂后退，逃避它；另一半新生的自我伸手接住它。  
它们如此美丽纯粹，不被多年来的折磨所污染，也没有在长年绝望的想念中被怨恨，只保留了最初的快乐。  
项圈箍住喉咙，萨博吞咽下空气，无论如何发不出任何声音。  
啊啊，天啊，有人在等他，艾斯在等着他。  
艾斯等了他十年。  
十年。  
萨博松开，转而抓起艾斯的手臂，五指陷入皮肤之中，麦色健康的肌肤上叉字的S刺眼无比。  
“这是……”他上气不接下气，浑身颤抖，“这是我吗？”  
“喜欢吗？一个小小的纪念。”  
萨博发出一声笑声，他想说主人，我还是记不清，他想说我现在只是个奴隶，艾斯你已经是声名鹊起的大海贼了。  
他想说好可怕，天龙人真的好可怕，艾斯，你知道吗？他们肮脏又罪恶，他吃够了苦头。  
最后，萨博说，“好，我记得的，艾斯，我要和你出海。”  
艾斯点亮了他眼睛里的宇宙，霎时间光芒万丈，璀璨明亮。  
他抱住萨博，紧紧地拥吻，把渴望与爱恋都用力度来表达，相依的唇齿交缠着气息，这是大海还给他的奇迹。  
这是艾斯的温度。  
萨博回吻，他庆幸自己没有来得及自杀，没有让艾斯承受再一次的失去。那对艾斯会是怎么样的打击，萨博根本不敢去想。  
萨博松开艾斯，笑容并着眼泪，他有好久没有这样笑过，也好久没有这样哭过。  
他窒息在黑暗里，挣扎与奋斗毫无意义。当前这失去自由与家人，孤独活着的痛苦，再次相逢的喜悦，更让萨博分裂成两极。  
“……艾斯，带我走吧。”  
“带我去大海。”  
他要去大海，即使项圈把他勒死。  
但大海会接纳他。  
从生到死。  
艾斯咧开嘴，揩掉萨博的眼泪，“嘘，嘘，萨博，闭上眼睛。  
我有个礼物给你。”  
艾斯把手放在了脖颈的项圈上，温柔地告诉萨博，相信他。  
他的目光是萨博没有后退的根本原因。  
萨博信任艾斯，他必须信任艾斯，所以萨博闭上眼睛，控制自己站着，屏住呼吸，等待着——  
“嘀嗒，嘀嗒”  
“嘀嗒”  
“砰啪！”脖颈一空，下一秒耳边传来了远处的爆炸声。  
萨博慢慢睁开眼睛，看见角落里裂开的项圈。  
艾斯微笑着，把萨博的手抓起来，放在他自己的脖子上，“我打开了它。”  
萨博反复摸着脖子，颈骨，肩胛，空空荡荡的感觉表示项圈真的摘掉了。  
他最后一道枷锁松开了。  
那个日夜压在他心上，每一个动作都在害怕死亡的项圈真的被取下来了，没有奴隶不曾痛恨它，萨博当然也一样的畏惧它，甚至因它而崩溃，而……  
终于艾斯解开了它。

他从此自由了。

“我练习了好久，终于成功了。”艾斯得意地邀功，身后无形的尾巴翘起来。  
所以，他每天都出去，是为了在森林练习开锁，也就是说。  
“艾斯，”萨博慢慢说，害怕自己说出的话，“你给自己带过项圈。”  
萨博为自己想象到的场景而难过，他难以置信艾斯居然为了帮他而自愿带上项圈。  
“我是火，炸了也没关系。”  
艾斯满不在乎，他现在只高兴萨博的解放。  
对着这样的艾斯，萨博还能说什么？萨博只能拿拥抱，亲吻，和很多年很多年的悲伤痛苦去给予艾斯。  
他能给的，  
一个孤独受苦的人的全部灵魂。

Side·A

大海如此广阔——  
他所求得的，超出预想，超过一切。

End  
*注：卡美罗那为捏造地名。  
*注：没查到萨博的体重，暂且根据BMI表计算。  
*注：香波地的物价清单上人类的价格为五十万，在迪斯科的抬杠下，卖到了六十万的高价，因此这里艾斯选了一个溢价。  
*注：巴尔的摩，桥之王国，按照天龙人的意愿使用奴隶，花费数百年建造长桥的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 金主约稿@无声挽歌


End file.
